


Boys love Girls and Boys

by Bri211



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Drug reference, F/M, Gay Michael Mell, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, christine canigula is the best girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri211/pseuds/Bri211
Summary: Jeremy loved Christine, he really did, but lately he had started noticing these same feelings bubble up when around Michael. It had started when the S.Q.U.I.P was gone. He’d notice guys as much as he noticed girls. The next step was realizing that the guys in his porn were turning him on as much as the girls were. It had taken a lot of internal struggling, and at least two flare-ups of the S.Q.U.I.P’s mocking tone for Jeremy to realize was bisexual. It had taken even longer for Jeremy to realize he was in love with his best friend as much as his girlfriend.





	Boys love Girls and Boys

Jeremy had always been thankful for the few changes to his life that had stayed even after the S.Q.U.I.P was gone. He had kept his friendship with the popular kids, his stutter was almost non-existent and he had mamaged to win Christine over in the end. He wasn’t thankful that his nervous fidgets and tics had returned in full force.

The drama room was empty except for Jeremy and Christine, his girlfriend(The word still made his heart beat and gave him butterflies, despite the fact it was Senior year and they had been sating for almost a year now). They were always the first ones to drama, and always the last to leave, which was why they were still here now as the clock struck 4pm. 

It didn’t matter though. Jeremy tried to calm his jumping leg, tried not to let Christine see he had been messing with the ends of his sleeves out of nervousness. She was so distracted by going through the list of auditions for this year’s school play, trying to find the actors and their perfect roles. She didn’t need Jeremy to ruin everything in her happy place, but Jeremy knew they had to talk.

He loved Christine, he really did, but lately he had started noticing these same feelings bubble up when around Michael. It had started when the S.Q.U.I.P was gone. He’d notice guys as much as he noticed girls. The next step was realizing that the guys in his porn were turning him on as much as the girls were. It had taken a lot of internal struggling, and at least two flare-ups of the S.Q.U.I.P’s mocking tone for Jeremy to realize he was bisexual. It had taken even longer for Jeremy to realize he was in love with his best friend as much as his girlfriend. 

Jeremy had done his research. Theoretically it could work. There were polygamous relationships that plenty of people were happy in! But what if Christine didn’t want that? What if Michael didn’t want that? Sure the two got along well enough when they hung out as a group but two people dating the same person was completely different and what if Michael didn’t even LIKE Jeremy the same way. Jeremy’s head felt like it was spinning and he hadn’t noticed Christine had even moved and was standing before him until he started to hear his name, almost jumping as he looked up.

Christine a small frown on her face, but worry in her eyes. “Jeremy, are you alrighty? Was it another flare-up...?” Christine and Michael were the only two Jeremy had told that the S.Q.U.I.P wasn’t completely gone.

Jeremy shook his head quickly, taking the hand Christine had offered him to hold. “No..it’s nothing like that. I just...there’s something I wanted to tell you...? A few somethings. But I’ve been freaking out and I don’t want you to worry and I still love you, you know that but...” He was quickly cut off by a kiss to his forehead.

Christine smiled, Jeremy loved her smile, as she spoke. “Jeremy, you know I love you too. You can tell me anything. I won’t worry unless I have to.”

There was still guilt bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. “First...I think I’m bi? I’ve been noticing guys too for awhile now and I just didn’t know how to tell you. Second...” Jeremy took a shaking breath. “I think I’m into Michael? The same way I’m into you? But I won’t say anything or do anything if it makes you uncomfortable, I swear!” It was hard to make eye contact, even harder to take the silence in the room. But Jeremy felt a bolt of surprise as he started to hear Christine giggle.

“You know Jeremy, I had been kind of surprised when you asked me out. I used to think you and Michael were already dating.” Christine explained. She shifted so she was on her kneees in front of her boyfriend, warmth in her eyes. 

“I don’t mind that you’re bisexual, and I don’t mind that you want to date both Michael and I. You make me happy, and I know I make you happy, but you’re always you’re happiest when all three of us are together. If asking Michael out is the next step in our relationship, then I approve.” She leaned in and gave Jeremy a quick kiss, which caused a blush to dance across his freckles.

“My one request, if he says yes, is that I get you to myself at least one night a week outside of drama, ok?” 

Jeremy was in shock. Christine was alright with everything? She APPROVED of everything. He felt a smile light up. “Yeah, of course. I’m all yours. And this...I still have to talk to Michael. I’m heading to his place after practice..so we’ll know then.” He kissed Christine’s forehead, their little action that showed a Thank You. “I love you, so much.” He beamed.

“I know.” Christine winked

—————————————————————————

Jeremy was pretty sure he could do the drive to Michael’s house in his sleep. 13 years of friendship had made sure of that. As Jeremy pulled into the driveway, he felt that knot form back in his stomach. What if Michael wasn’t into him? What if he wasn’t into him as long as he was with Christine? The only good news was that the car that belonged to Michael’s mothers’ wasn’t in the driveway, only the PT Cruiser which meant the boys were alone.

With a deep breath Jeremy stepped out of the car and made his way to the front door, knocking in three quick successions. It didn’t take long for it to swing open.

“Jeremy Heere, you are fifteen minutes late. Because of this transgression, you have to pay for the pizza tonight. I don’t make the rules, I just enforce them.” Michael announced as he held the door open for Jeremy to come in. He had already stripped down to his boxers and a Nintendo 64 t-shirt which meant there was probably a joint sitting in the basement ready to be lit up.

There wasn’t much of a surprise as that’s where Michael led, two lawn chairs already set up for the two. The knot in Jeremy’s stomach felt like it was getting tighter and he started to fidget with the end of his sleeves again. 

It didn’t take much for Michael to realize Jeremy was a bundle of anxiety. “Hey dude, is everything alright? Did something happen with Christine?” He looked worried as he watched Jeremy. 

“No, maybe? Kind of?” Jeremy couldn’t look Michael in the face now. There was no way he’d get lucky twice. “I told Christine I was bi. And now I guess I’m telling you I’m bi?” He started.

Michael could only grin at the confession. “Hey, come on. They say we pack together with our own kind.”

Sure Michael had come out to Jeremy years ago, and Jeremy knew, but that knot didn’t get any smaller.

“Was Christine cool with it?” Michael looked worried again. Years of pining after the girl, and for it all to come undone from coming out, that be fucked.

“Yeah. Christine was fine with it. Really bsupportive. But I..also..kind of told her..I had a massive crush on you...? “ Jeremy choked out. He could see confusion across Michael’s face.

“I don’t know. I didn’t realize I had a thing for you until after the S.Q.U.I.P. The two of us spent all that time trying to make-up and something just started changing. You and Christjne both my head fuzzy and my heart pound like it’ll burst from my chest and dating the two of you would be awesome but It’s also selfish and...” Jeremy felt like a panic attack was coming, and he could only look as Michael touched his shoulders.

Fuck why were his eyes so pretty? Why did he make Jeremy feel like he was on top of the world?

Michael waited until he knew Jeremy was listening before he spoke. “Remember that time in Sophomore year we get super high on those edibles I bought off that senior? And we were sitting down here and I said the words “Jeremy Heere, I love you” ? We laughed about it and I blamed the weed. That wasn’t the weed, dude. Weed doesn’t do that. I think I’ve been into you since eighth grade? But you started falling for Christine and I thought you were straight as a flag pole so I never said shit. My only chance was that one time we were higher than kites.”

Jeremy swallowed hard. “But last summer..you and Rich...?”

Michael shrugged. “The two of us dated for like three weeks so I could try to get over you. I didn’t. “ he shook his head, a slight laugh. “Fuck, wow, I’ve wanted to hear you say this for so long. And Christine is ok with this too? You being bi, and being super into your best friend?”

Jeremy felt the knot start to untie, felt like some giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “She sorta..kinda encouraged it? For me to tell you? Said if anything came of it she gets me to herself one night a week?”

Michael nodded in understanding. “Yeah, ok. I can handle one night without you I guess.” He smirked now, his face lit up. “You know, my mothers will be thrilled. Not only are we dating, but a poly thing? We’re super progressive.” He teased.

Jeremy grinned, and tested the waters, leaning in and kissing Michael’s forehead as he had done for Christine so many times before. Now he got to do it for two of his favorite people.

“So Jeremy Heere, my wonderful boyfriend, how about we get high to celebrate? Invite Christine too. We can take turns playing apocalypse of the damned.” Michael beamed as he made his way to get comfortable in the lawn chair he had set up.

Jeremy smiled warmly, texting Christine the invite before settling in the other lawn chair. 

He had started the day beyond anxious that he would lose one or both of his important people, instead he managed to keep his girlfriend and gain a boyfriend. 

Not a bad way to end the day.


End file.
